


Zodiac

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one shot where Callen finds out his star sign and is less than impressed inspired by a twitter conversation. Has some mild swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zodiac

Callen walked in and placed his bag on the ground as Kensi walked around the corner with Deeks, "So tell me?" she asked pushing him into his chair.

"Fine, I can't see what difference it makes to anything, but I'm a Capricorn and I was born in the year of the Snake," Deeks said.

Callen looked up interested. "You're a what?" He asked confused.

"Capricorn, it's my star sign and I was born in the year of the snake." Deeks explained.

"What's yours?" Sam asked sitting back in his chair and joining in the conversation.

Callen looked at them and shrugged, someone once said I was that horse thing?

"Sagittarius?" Kensi said, "I don't think so?" She leant over and started typing on her laptop, "That's a winter sign, didn't you say your birthday was in march?"

"Yep March 11th 1970." He said hoping it would be something cool, he could see himself with a cool star sign and born in the year of the snake, or the Tiger….that'd be cool. He sat back with a small smile.

Kensi looked at the laptop and then at Callen and burst out laughing.

Callen's head snapped up. "WHAT?" he got up and looked over her shoulder… "No...Really!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"What is it?" Deeks said and got up to look at the laptop.

Callen grabbed it off the desk and shot off out of the bullpen.

"Nope. No way, ya ain't seeing, not happening." He ran off with her laptop until he was stopped by a voice from nowhere.

"Mr. Callen, Give Ms Blye back her laptop. I will not have you playing around with company equipment," Hetty's voice boomed over hidden loudspeakers.

"But…..Hetty!" Callen said looking around. He sighed and handed back the laptop as Kensi marched triumphantly back to the bullpen.

"I don't get it G, what's the problem?" Sam said.

"I'm a flippin' Dogfish!" Callen grumbled as Kensi burst into fits of laughter.

Deeks grinned as Sam looked on confused.

"You're a Pisces, and born in the year of the Dog." Deeks explained.

Callen slumped in his chair, "Why….why couldn't I be that Horseman thing and born in the year of the Tiger, that's so much more cool. I hate fish!" he moaned.

Stifling a smile Hetty who had heard every word walked into the bullpen.

"Mr. Callen, we are what we are, Pisces are dedicated and kind with a good temper." She told him of the good things she knew about the star sign, "Although they can be recessive and sentimental and slightly unrealistic." She added with a small grin.

"Great!" Callen sulked.

Sam looked up with a face like thunder, "It could be worse." He grumbled. "I'm a bloody bunny!"


End file.
